1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for galvanic coating of a piston.
2. The Prior Art
A device for galvanic coating of a piston, which has a pot-shaped container for an electrolyte fluid, into which a piston to be coated and rod-shaped anodes connected to the plus pole of a direct voltage source are immersed, is described in European patent application EP 1 520 915 A2. In this connection, the piston is first attached to a holder device so that it stands in good electrical contact with it, after which a shielding can be pushed over the piston and screwed onto the holder device. Subsequent to this, the holder device is suspended on a rod by a hook. The rod is connected with the minus pole of a direct voltage source before the holder device with the piston and the shielding is immersed into the pot with the electrolyte fluid. In this connection, the effort that is required to attach the piston and the shielding to the holder device and to bring the holder device and thereby also the piston into electrical contact with the direct voltage source is a disadvantage.